Can I Have A Word With You? Or Three?
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: Connect 3 comes home from 2 months of touring. Caitlyn wants to tell Nate those 3 little words, but it isn't as easy as it sounds.NAITLYN! 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's a new story. It's only 3 chapters and I already wrote it all,, but I will update when I get at least 3 reviews. :))**

**Do anyone else have problems with reviewing?? - if you don't review I will asume that you have problems ;) heheh but 3 reviews and you will get an update**

**Hope you like it!!! :))**

"For Christ sake!" Caitlyn whisper yelled as she sat up in her bed. She had been tossing around in the last couple of hours and she just couldn't fall back to sleep. The clock was now 4:30 in the morning – or should she call it night considering Caitlyn Gellar called 11 am early morning. She decided to stand up, instead of tossing and turning around in the bed.

She quietly walked down the stairs in to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked into it. Nothing interesting. She sighed and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She sat down at the dinner table, resting her head in her hand. She did know why she wasn't able to sleep. At 7 o'clock her neighbours would be home. And she was lucky to have the band Connect 3 as neighbours – even more lucky to have Nate Gray as a boyfriend. She smiled at the thought about him. The guys were coming home from tour after two months away. It had been two terrible months for Caitlyn. The place had been dead. She almost used all her time with the boys. Shane was like her best friend and Jason was like a big brother for her. And Nate – he was her everything and she loved him. They had been together for four months now – but they had only spent two months together. While he was on tour they were talking everyday and Caitlyn was sure they hadn't drifted apart. She had been a bit scared of it when he first told her that he had to leave for two months.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so sorry Cait, but I really have to go," Nate said looking miserable._

"_I know.. it's just..; will we still be the same when you come back?" Caitlyn asked looking Nate in the eyes._

"_No Caity, we will be so much stronger," Nate said with a small smile, "Think of this like a test for our relationship. We can't make the distance ruin us; we just have to be strong."_

_Caitlyn looked up at Nate with a small smile._

"_I'm going to miss you so much." She said._

"_I'm going to miss you too." Nate said as he kissed her._

She was so excited to see him again. And she had a plan. She wanted to tell Nate that she loved him. She had thought about it for a month and she was really sure about it. She did love him. She didn't want to tell it in a text message so she had been waiting for this day, and she was going to tell him today.

Caitlyn still had two hours to kill before they arrived. She walked into the living room and turned on the television. She pressed the 'mute' button to make sure she didn't wake anyone up. There was nothing interesting to watch. But she was probably one of the few who watched television in this time of the morning – or night. She switched through the channels until she found an old episode of Dr. Phil. She watched some of the episode before she slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch.

Caitlyn suddenly woke up not remembering what she was doing in the living room. As she looked at the television she remembered. What was the clock! Did she miss it?! Did they already arrive?! She fast checked the time and it was only 6:30.

She turned off the television and walked to the bathroom to make her self appearance acceptable. She fixed her hair in a messy ponytail and washed her face so she didn't look that sleepy.

Caitlyn was wearing her pyjamas trousers and a sweater when she sat on the stairs in front of the house waiting for the tour bus to arrive.

She waited 15 long minutes before she saw the big bus drive in to the small parking lot beside her house. A smile spread across her face as she saw Shane walk out of the bus as the first. He saw Caitlyn and waved at her, she fast got up and ran to the bus.

"Hey Caitylyn!" Shane squealed as she ran into his arms. Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Jason and Nate were now also out of the bus. Caitlyn fast gave Jason a hug and turned to Nate. He smiled at her before engulfing her in a long and tight hug. After a moment he loosened his grip a bit and looked her in the eyes before kissing her lips. Caitlyn smiled at him. They didn't really say anything to each other. Their gazes said it all.

As the rest of the family got out of the bus Caitlyn whispered to Nate; "Let's go to my house."

He nodded and took her hand as they fast escaped to Caitlyn's house.

Some minutes after they lay comfortable, in each others arms, on Caitlyn's bed.

"I really missed you Caitlyn." Nate said and looked down at her.

"I've missed you too." She said and smiled up at him.

"Obviously you have," Nate said with a little grin, "I've never seen you up this early."

"Only you can get me up this early," Caitlyn said with a smile, "But you know what; I'm kind of tired."

"Me too!" Nate said, "Let's sleep."

Caitlyn giggled and leaned closer into Nate (if it was possible) "Yea, let's do that." She said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Caitlyn woke up again it was almost 12 o'clock. Nate was still sleeping holding tight on to her body. Caitlyn smiled to herself. She really did love him. She decided to tell him when he woke up. She couldn't wait to tell him and it would be so great to get it out, Caitlyn told herself, fighting against the growing nervousness. What if he didn't love her back? Oh god that would be awkward - no that would be terrible. And how should she tell him? She was probably going to stutter or ramble or something. Ugh he just opened his eyes!

"Morning," He mumbled as he narrowed his eyebrows, "Why do you look so frightened?"

"Umm," Caitlyn said and immediately changed her face expression, "I'm not frightened."

"Good." Nate said after a moment. He looked at his watch and said: "God we have been sleeping a lot."

"Yea, but it was nice." Caitlyn said.

_I'm going to tell him now._

"It was." Nate answered as he kissed Caitlyn's forehead.

_No, I can't! What if…_

"Now you got that look on your face again." Nate said and looked at her worried.

"What look?" Caitlyn said as she smiled.

"Oh, it's gone now." He answered.

_Keep smiling, keep smiling._

_Tell him! _

"What are you thinking about?" Nate suddenly said.

"Umm, nothing in particular." Caitlyn answered.

_Ugh! Why is this so hard?_

"Okay," Nate said not really convinced.

_Great, now he thinks it's something bad! Now you're telling him Caitlyn!_

"It's just…" Caitlyn started but got interrupted by someone opening the door to her room.

* * *

**3 reviews!! -at least**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I got 3 reviews ! Special thanks to you guys :)) This time I want 5 reviews (for this chapter) before I update... This chapter isn't as long as the other, but I actually wrote this whole little story as a oneshot and then it was kind of long, so I figured I would seperate it into 3 chapters. :)**

**I haven't updated my story: 'Summer Love' in a while, but I think it's because I didn't got that many reviews for the last chapter, and with no reviews I have no motivation, and I don't feel like writing. But I hope I will get back to it soon, and I hope that the summer holiday is the cause of the lack of reviews. **

**As for my other story: 'Me, My Guitar and My piano' I got some ideas from this wonderful reviewer: _blazingfire03_, so I might continue it anyway. But it will be when I'm done with Summer Love. **

**Thanks for your patience ;) And hope you like it!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Good morning – or good noon should I say," Mrs. Gellar said, "We are eating lunch in the garden if you want to join us."

"Yes, I'm starving." Nate answered and started to sit up.

Soon they were on their way down the stairs, Nate kind of pulling Caitlyn by her hand. She was in deep thoughts; she was never going to tell him if she was such a chicken.

In the garden the whole Gray family and the Gellars were located at the table eating lunch.

Caitlyn was quiet during the lunch. She was a bit annoyed that her Mother had been interrupting them. She was so sure that she was going to tell Nate at exactly that moment. The others were talking excited about the tour. Why couldn't they just forget about that stupid tour? They were home now! That was exciting – not the tour!

After lunch Nate pulled Caitlyn to the side.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, "You're quiet."

"No, I'm just tired." Caitlyn said with a smile.

Nate looked at Caitlyn with an examining look on his face.

"You're lying; I can tell something is wrong." He said after a moment.

One of the things Caitlyn loved about Nate; he knew her so well. She figured she might just tell him what she was thinking about; Nate wouldn't let it go too easy, she knew.

"It's just, I'm kind of tired of hearing about the tour; it sounds like you had a great time, while I have been in almost complete sorrow in the last two months." Caitlyn said.

_Okay maybe not complete sorrow… but!_

Nate took her hand and said; "Caity, touring is great and I love performing in front of thousands of fans, but that's only half the story. There have been times where I have been so down and didn't want any fans to see me. I just wanted you to be near me. Every time I go on stage I think about you. The songs I wrote about you, I sing them to you. I pretend you're there listening to it. It's my therapy." Nate said with a smile.

Caitlyn just hugged him.

_I love you._

_Aargh, why didn't it come out? The moment was perfect! Great Caitlyn, just great!_

Nate loosened his grip around Caitlyn and looked her in the eyes.

_Now Caitlyn!_

But before she could say anything Nate leaned down to kiss her. As they pulled apart Caitlyn looked Nate straight in the eyes.

_I love those eyes!_

_Focus Caitlyn!_

_Now I'm telling him! Now! Right now! – In a moment…_

_No come on, Now!_

_Okay Now._

"Nate?" She said slowly trying to pull out the time.

"Yea?" He asked.

Then his cell phone started to play.

"Oh, sorry.. Just ignore it I will call that person back later," Nate said, "What were you saying."

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be!_

"No It's okay, take it, It wasn't anything important anyway." Caitlyn said trying to hide her disappointment with a smile.

"Okay, if you say so." Nate said and took the cell phone.

After a number of; 'Hey! Really? Awesome! Okay and see you then!' Nate hung up.

"All our friends from Camp Rock are coming over later!" Nate said excited.

"Cool." Caitlyn said, not really sounding convincing.

"You're going to see Mitchie again." Nate said trying to get Caitlyn as excited as he was.

"Yea," Caitlyn said with a faked smile, "It's going to be fun."

"It is." Nate said and kissed Caitlyn's cheek.

It was going to be good to see Mitchie again; it was a month since Caitlyn had seen her. But it was two months since she had seen Nate; she would rather spend the day with him, than anyone else. But it seemed like Nate had missed other people, than her, too. Of course he had. It was understandable. Caitlyn had been stupid enough to think she could have him for herself all day. And she had been stupid enough to think she was able to tell Nate what she really felt. In her head it had been so much easier than it really was.

"I think I will go home and take a bath." Nate said.

"Okay." Caitlyn said still deep in thoughts.

* * *

Nate quickly kissed her lips and squeezed her hand before leaving. As Caitlyn saw him walking out of her house she waked from her thoughts and decided to take a bath too. She was still wearing her pyjamas.

Nate couldn't help but think Caitlyn was acting a bit weird. And that look on her face. Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Did he change? No, he didn't think so. Maybe she changed. The thought scared Nate. Maybe there was something she wanted to tell him. If there was, it was probably not good. She wouldn't break up with him, - would she?

* * *

**5 reviews, and you will get an update! :) 7 and you will get a smile! :)) a big one! hehe.. bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So thanks to the reviewers,, ! ****There were some problems with the reviews again – they didn't show on the page, so I couldn't answer them – But that's fixed now!  
****So a special thanks again to the 4 reviewers! :) (btw, I seriously couldn't wait for the 5th review, I know, I suck!, but I guess you're happy that I'm updating anyway.. hehe)**

**I have a question for you (if you're good at English):  
****- When is it 'in to', and when is it 'into'? – Do I do it right? – Cause I don't think so… **

**Please answer if you know! (English isn't my first language) :)) **

**Hope you like it!!**

* * *

Caitlyn's bath was long. It felt relieving to stand under the hot water. Like it was embracing her in a hot and comfortable hug. When she was standing under the water, she didn't think, but when she stepped out of the bath 30 minutes later the thoughts flooded into her head.

She sighed out loud. Why couldn't her thoughts just stop? If her mind wasn't telling her all the consequences she would have told Nate a long time ago. Why couldn't she just stop all her worries and be happy.

Caitlyn sat down on her bed and turned on the television trying to get her mind off Nate. But nothing got her attention before she turned on hot tunes. They talked about Connect 3 - of course. She sighed out loud before she turned off the television again.

She was going to think about it until she told him, so she figured she should pull herself together and just do it. So she started to walk slowly down the stairs convincing herself that this was it. Sooner than she had expected she stood in front of the door to the Grays' house.

_Come on Caitlyn, this is it, just do it, it's not like anyone is going to die._

She slowly moved her hand to the doorbell and rang it.

"Hey Caitlyn, great you could come." Shane said as he opened the door.

Caitlyn gave him a confused look, so he said; "You know our friends from camp, they're here."

"Ohh,, yea, I knew." She said after remembering Nate's phone conversation earlier.

As she walked into the living room they were all there.

"Hey Caitlyn!" They all greeted her. She forced a smile as she said: "Hey everyone."

She was a bit disappointed. Or maybe 'a bit' was an understatement. She wasn't going to be alone with Nate as she had thought.

She sat down at a couch between Mitchie and Peggy and soon the three of them were in a deep conversation. Or more like Mitchie and Peggy, Caitlyn just nodded when they asked for her opinion. She was in her own thoughts.

Nate was talking with Barron and Sander about the tour. Was it soon possible to say more about that tour! He sounded so excited when he spoke. Like he hadn't been missing anyone – but he probably had. Caitlyn knew that the tour had been exciting and deep down inside she understood Nate, but it was hard to admit, when she just wanted him for herself. She knew she was a bit selfish. It was probably not going to be today she was going to tell him. It made her a bit sad. When she had been making her way to his house she was so sure that she was going to tell him.

* * *

Nate looked over at Caitlyn. She looked sad. She really wasn't herself. Maybe something was wrong; maybe something happened to her while he was gone. Or maybe she was considering how to break up with him. Ugh why did he keep thinking that? It made him feel sick. He knew he couldn't be happy without Caitlyn. He needed her. He wondered what his music would be like if Caitlyn wasn't his inspiration. - It wouldn't be good.

* * *

Caitlyn suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**Nate****: **Wanna escape?

Caitlyn smiled as she saw the text.

**Caitlyn****: **Sure :)

**Nate****: **Ok. Meet me in the garden in 5. :)

As Caitlyn looked up she saw Nate stand up and walk to the kitchen. No one noticed that he left. Now she just had to wait 5 minutes so it didn't look too suspicious.

She couldn't wait to get Nate for herself, so the first couple of minutes were slowly passing by – too slow Caitlyn thought. But then she realized that it was time to tell Nate that she loved him and suddenly she got very nervous.

_Maybe I should just stay away… _

_No Caitlyn! Don't be such a chicken!_

_You have to do it._

_You can do it._

_Yes, I can do it._

_Oh no, there's only 1 minute left! I can't do it!_

_You have to go now!… That means: stand up and walk out! _

_Okay, I'm doing it…_

Caitlyn finally excused herself and walked to the bathroom. But instead of going in to the bathroom she quickly walked out of the front door. She made her way around the house. She walked fast to make sure she didn't change her mind.

Nate stood with his back leaned against the big tree they had in the garden. He smiled when he saw Caitlyn turn around the corner of the house.

"Hey." Nate said before he kissed Caitlyn's lips.

Caitlyn just smiled up at him. Suddenly all her worries disappeared and she remembered how much she actually loved Nate. She wasn't thinking about the words 'I love you' anymore. She was thinking about the meaning of the three words.

"Let's go for a walk." Nate said as he pulled his arm around Caitlyn's waist from the side.

Nate led her out of the garden and out to the road. They walked in silence for a moment. Caitlyn rested her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Caitlyn," Nate suddenly said.

"Yes?" Caitlyn said as she stopped walking and turned to Nate.

"You have seemed a bit distant today, is anything bothering you?" Nate asked as he looked into her eyes.

Caitlyn looked down and said: "No, everything is fine."

"I think we had this conversation earlier too, and I can still tell something is wrong." Nate said as he lifted Caitlyn's chin so she looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

Caitlyn didn't know what to say. Well she did, but she felt like her lips were sealed.

"Don't you feel the same about me anymore?" Nate asked sounding a bit sad.

As Caitlyn heard this, her eyes widened. Had he really thought that she didn't liked him anymore?

"I'm sorry if I changed or something." Nate said now also looking sad.

Caitlyn couldn't do anything but shake her head.

"Talk to me Caitlyn," Nate begged, "Tell me what's on your mind."

That had to be the magic words, cause right there Caitlyn had a strong feeling of just telling him.

"Nate…," She slowly said, "There's something I have wanted to tell you all day."

Nate nodded

"I don't feel the same about you anymore, I think... I-I may...love you." Caitlyn stuttered and looked down as soon as she said the last part.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I did it!_ _Oh no, he probably isn't feeling the same way.. ! Please say something Nate…!_

Nate slowly lifted Caitlyn's chin so she looked at him again.

"Have this been the reason for your strange acting today." Nate asked with a smile.

"I guess." Caitlyn almost whispered.

After a moment of silence Nate said: "Caitlyn… I think I may love you too."

_Did he just tell me he loved me! No it can't be real! He's kissing me now… It must be real! – __Well this kiss is definitely real!_

* * *

"Where's Caitlyn?" Ella asked.

"She went to the bathroom for about 20 minutes ago." Mitchie said sounding a bit worried.

"That's a long time ago." Peggy said.

"But, where's Nate?" Jason asked.

A moment went by with silence.

"Ahaa," Mitchie said with a little grin, as she finally realized that the two of them were together.

**

* * *

**

So

**tell me what you think! :) I can't promise any chapters this time,, hehe,, I guess I just wanted to check if it actually made everyone/almost everyone review.. But it didn't… hmm,,**

**Thanks to those who did review! – and to those who alerted and such,, but reviews are my favourite thing! – I want to know why you like it too,, not only that you like it :) (if you like it) criticism is also very appreciated,, I want to be better :) **

**The short version: REVIEW!! - hehe,, and answer my 'English-question' !! :)) **


End file.
